Can't Stop Coffin
Can't Stop Coffin is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the second of the third season, and fifty-sixth overall. HTF Episode Description Cuddles plays baseball and ends up buried alive, drowned and crushed! Plot escape the coffin?]] The episode begins with Cuddles, Toothy, Russell, and Cro-Marmot playing a backyard baseball game. Cuddles, the pitcher, tosses the ball to Toothy, the batter. Toothy swings his tail at the ball, and Russell catches it with his hook. He attempts to throw it back with his hook-hand, but it's stuck, so he uses his other hand to pull the ball off (to the disappointment of Russell), and throws it back to Cuddles. Next up is Cro-Marmot. Cuddles tosses the ball to Cro-Marmot, and to Cuddles' surprise, the ball flies away, and over a fence. Cuddles decides to go over the fence to retrieve the ball, but the instant he gets on the other side, he falls into a grave hole. Cuddles opens his eyes, and to his horror, he's inside a coffin. Cuddles tries to escape, but Lumpy, who is listening to music via headphones, shovels dirt into the grave (which prevents Cuddles from escaping), and he's unable to hear Cuddles' cries for help, due to him wearing headphones. Inside the coffin, the panicking bunny scratches the lid as a vain attempt to free himself. He lights a match, revealing that he's worn away his fingers to the bone and left scratches and blood traces all over the lid of the coffin. The match ends up setting the coffin ablaze and Cuddles screams in terror. Lumpy, meanwhile, smells the smoke coming from the ground and imagines a steak, to his satisfaction. is unaware of Cuddles' problem and only makes things worse for him.]] Cuddles' ears and head and parts of his body have been burned, but luckily for him, water starts pouring into the coffin via a hose Lumpy is using, putting out the fire and relieving Cuddles. Unfortunately, the coffin begins flooding, causing Cuddles to panic. Lumpy ties a knot in the hose, but not before the coffin is completely flooded. Lumpy then tries to drive away in his truck, but he accidentally puts it in reverse and drives onto the grave he just buried Cuddles in. Frustrated, he puts the car in drive and steps on the gas, causing the wheel to spin and his truck to sink deeper into the mud. As a result of this, Pop and Cub, who are mourning at a grave nearby, get splattered with mud. To make matters worse, suddenly the headstone behind Lumpy's truck flies out and crushes Cub. Cuddles is just about to drown when Lumpy's tire destroys the lid of the coffin. This removes the water, but now the tire spins against Cuddles' face, scraping his skin off while he screams in agony. In The Mole's home, underground, the coffin falls down and knocks The Mole's refrigerator further underground. The Mole walks up to the coffin, thinking it to be his refrigerator, and opens the lid up. He reaches in, pulls out one of Cuddles' eyes (thinking it was an apple), and polishes it on his shirt before walking away. ' most torturous death to date.]] Cuddles, burnt, missing both his eyes and finger flesh, and a lot of his facial skin gone, falls out of the coffin, deformed and in excruciating pain. Cuddles attempts to crawl away, but just after moving a couple inches, Lumpy's truck crashes through and lands on top of Cuddles, smashing his whole body and crushing him to death. Meanwhile, The Mole watches TV while sitting on the couch. On his coffee table, there lays a plate, which has an apple core, and Cuddles' eyeball, eaten away in a similar fashion to the apple. Moral "Don't be afraid to get dirt under your fingernails!" Deaths #Cub is crushed by a headstone. #Cuddles is crushed by Lumpy's truck. Injuries #Cuddles has his finger worn down to the bone after scratching the lid of a coffin. #Cuddles gets slightly burnt after lighting a match. #Cuddles almost drowns to death, after Lumpy leaves the garden hose on. #Cuddles' face is scrapped off by a tire, which also destroys one of his eyes and most of his face. #Cuddles has his other eye torn out (and promptly eaten) by The Mole. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 6''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total Rate: 75% Destruction #Lumpy accidentally crashes into a grave stone when he has his car set on reverse. #The coffin Cuddles is in is destroyed by Lumpy's truck tires. (Though the coffin appears again perfectly fine) #Lumpy's truck falls through The Mole's ceiling. Goofs #Cuddles shouldn't have even fallen in the coffin if there was a lid already on it. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes during continuous shots. #It makes no sense that Lumpy would bury (to his knowledge) an empty coffin (unless this was done as a sign of Lumpy's stupidity). This was mentioned in the blurb. #*It should be noted that the episode didn't actually mention that Lumpy was burying a empty coffin or even if he was a grave shifter. Considering that Lumpy knew what he was doing, he could have hidden a corpse in the coffin, which actually would make more sense since Lumpy kills characters a lot. He parked a big truck in the middle of the graveyard and was attempting to hide the buried coffin with water (so the soil dug would become the same color of the untouched soil, hiding any suspicious evidence). #There are a couple of goofs mentioned in the Blurb: ## The grave that Cuddles fell into was right next to a fence, but later the grave is no longer near the fence, but instead in the middle of the field. ## When Lumpy was attempting to drive his truck out of the grave, the tires destroy the lid of the coffin. But when it lands in The Mole's house, the lid reappears with no signs of damage. #The inside of the coffin and Cuddles shouldn't have been visible after the fire was put out. #The antenna on Lumpy's headset is originally on the left earphone, but it changes to the right earphone right before he ties up the hose. #When Pop reacts to Cub's death, his pipe floats around his open mouth. #When Lumpy breaks the lid of the coffin, Cuddles does not show any signs of having almost drowned (i.e., not breathing heavily and being able to scream loudly). #The scratches Cuddles made on the lid of the coffin are gone when The Mole opens the coffin. #The position of The Mole's mole changes when he's sitting on his couch. #Warren Graff (voice of Toothy) is not listed in the credits. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2007 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes